


Following the Rules

by snakeling



Series: Life and Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punishment has to be doled out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allzugern](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allzugern).



After pacing for a moment, his Master went to a stop just before him, his feet fitting exactly in the space between Severus’s spread knees.

“I’m so disappointed in you, pet.”

Severus cringed, shame and remorse filling him.

“I gave you an order. A clear and simple one. Didn’t I?”

Severus nodded, but it didn’t satisfy his Master.

“Answer me, pet!”

“Yes, Master, you did.”

“And you disobeyed it. You had no provocation, no reason, however ill-advised, to retaliate.”

His Master paused, obviously waiting for an answer.

“No, Master.”

“What motivated that display of bad manners, then?”

“I. . . enjoy it. Baiting people. Using sarcasm and cutting remarks.”

His Master remained silent for a long time. “I could whip you, but it wouldn’t be much of a punishment.”

Severus hanged his head lower. “No, Master.”

“You can sleep in a cold, lonely bed tonight and until I feel like lifting your punishment. Now get away from my sight.”

With a heavy heart, Severus stood up, leaving for the room he had not slept in for so long. His only hope of his Master relenting was that it would be as much punishment for him as it was for Severus himself.


End file.
